


You Are My Sunshine

by Siderea



Series: FE PoR/RD One-shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mist was happy, everyone was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the 31_days prompt  
> "Some girls were meant to smile."--23 June 2008

Mist's smile lit up the humble abode of the Greil Mercenaries. She was mother and sister and confidante, but most importantly of all she was a reminder of what they fought for: their belief in what was right. Well, okay, so Shinon would always protest that he was in it for the money and Gatrie insisted that he just wanted to meet pretty girls, but really, they could do that elsewhere. No, they were with the Mercenaries because they wanted to do what was right.

Everyone was happy when Mist was happy. She was one of those people who spread joy and her laugh was more contagious than an epidemic. Everyone did what they could to see her smile or hear her laugh. Rolf brought her flowers, Oscar taught her to cook, Rhys let himself be talked into showing her how to use a staff, and Titania braved the market.

When Ike disappeared, he left one note, addressed to his sister. _It's not about you. Be happy._

Despite everyone's fears, Mist cried for a day before reemerging from her room with her usual sunny smile, undimmed by what many had thought would break the fragile-looking Valkyrie. Mist didn't let this latest blow shatter her. Rather, she seemed to have drawn strength from it, imbuing her smile with pain withstood and conquered.

No matter who came to Greil's Retreat in the years that followed, Mist greeted them with a cheery smile, a safe place to stay, good stories, and an easy laugh. No one who met her could ever have asked for more.


End file.
